The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to data protection and sharing.
Nowadays, more and more personal data is generated, accessed, and stored on social networks, such as phone numbers, personal interests, contacts and social activity information, etc. In one's daily life and work, a user may want to share certain, often limited, personal data with another user early on in a relationship. As they become more and more familiar with each other, the user may wish to share more personal data with the another user.